FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a wrapping pipe for a bundle of hollow fibers and, more particularly, a tubular member for protecting a bundle of hollow fibers from breakage or contamination until the bundle of the hollow fibers is loaded into a housing or a cylindrical container of blood treatment devices used for hemodialysis, hemofiltration, hemodiafiltration or the like.